


We Made It

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, TATINOF, it's a sweet one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dan and Phil were told in 2009 that they would make it, they would have just laughed. Now, ten years later, they get to say it for themselves. Dan and Phil made it. They never knew they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of TATINOF related fics. Whoops. It was just so good. But I wrote this one as requested by a friend. I said something (which is included in this story) and she wanted me to write a fic based off that quote. So here it is! It made her cry. But she's also pretty soft when it comes to D&P XD Hope you enjoy!

*Early 2015*

“A tour?” Dan said, slightly confused but surprised.

“Yes!” Phil said excitedly. “A tour. For our book. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” 

Dan made a face of concern. A tour? How does one even go on a tour for a book? Don’t you just travel to bigger cities and sign some copies and move on? “How to you propose we do a tour, Phil?” Dan asked. “Doesn’t the publishing company set that all up for us?” It was part of the book deal they signed on to. They had to go on tour, whether they wanted to or not. If they wanted their book published, that’s what they had to do. 

Phil glanced at Dan with a look of mischief on his face. “I don’t mean a tour like that. I mean like, a stage show! About our book. Which is also about our YouTube channels, which is what our audience likes to see.”

“A stage show? You mean like the kind that are put on at theaters?” 

“Yeah! We could have just this one, long silly stage show, full of inside jokes and other stuff from all of our YouTube channels. People would get to see us in real life, instead of just on a screen. We could meet loads of people and travel around the country! Or countries, if we wanted to take it that far.”

Dan bit his bottom lip. A stage show? he kept repeating in his mind. “I don’t know, Phil …”

“Think about it, Dan. It would be amazing. We could even name it after our book. Except, maybe replace the word ‘book’ with ‘tour’ or something.”

“What if it flops?” Dan asked. 

Phil arched a brow. “You really think it would?”

Dan shrugged, making a hissing sound between his teeth. “I don’t know. Maybe. Do you think a lot of people would come see us in real life? I mean, I don’t want to launch into the production of this and end up with this enormous check we can’t pay off because people didn’t want to come see our show.” It was a very good possibility, in Dan’s mind. Dan and Phil might have a good number of subscribers and followers between the two, but those were people from around the world. Not just in the UK. Who’s to say there would be enough of their fans in the UK to come and see them? 

“Dan, do you really think that people wouldn’t want to come see us act like clowns on stage and be clumsier than ever?”

“Maybe,” Dan admitted.

Phil chuckled. “Dan, you’re hilarious. Remember when you started YouTube and thought no one was going to ever want to watch your videos?”

“Yeah. But those were all your fans, leaping over to my channel when they saw me feature in your videos. I didn’t even gain them fair and square like you did,” Dan huffed. 

Phil rolled his eyes at Dan. “Don’t be like that! You have a couple million more subscribers than I do. Where did all of them come from, if not from my channel?” Phil asked.

Dan frowned. He hated when Phil brought up subscriber counts. If Dan could, he would give Phil all of his subscribers. He deserved it more. “Friends of fans of you,” Dan said, shrugging.

Phil threw a pillow at Dan, and they both laughed. “I say we do it. We can do it. We can make and produce the whole thing. Have a ridiculous story line, audience participation … that’s consensual,” Phil added, as he saw Dan’s eyes widen. “It will be a hit. Trust me.”

“Bet you didn’t say that when you started your YouTube channel nearly ten years ago.”

“You got to give it a chance, Dan. If you don’t take chances in life, you won’t make it anywhere.”

Phil was right. As he usually was. If you didn’t take chances in life, where would you end up in the end? “Okay,” Dan said. “Let’s start planning.” 

*October 8th, 2015*

The crowd was fucking insane. Dan couldn’t believe his eyes when he poked his head around the curtain, looking at the seats to the Glasgow Royal Concert Hall. He had been to sold out shows before, but to see a whole concert hall sold out for a show him and Phil were putting on … it made him tear up a little.

When they released the dates for “The Amazing Tour is not on Fire,” tickets sold out almost instantly. Dan would never forget the nerves he felt when their website went live, and they told everyone tickets were on sale now. The site had so much traffic, it actually crashed for a few minutes. 

Dan and Phil had sold-out shows. All across the UK. It was a living dream younger Dan had–to become someone. He was someone now. And he was glad he got to be someone with his best friend. 

“Told you it would be a good turnout,” Phil said, nudging Dan playfully.

“You did. You always do,” Dan said. 

Phil laughed, biting his lips out of nerves. “Let’s do this.”

The lights went out, the crowd went wild, and it was time to put on their first ever performance of their show. If Dan had to say it now, he would definitely say they made it. For the most part.

*August 12th, 2018*

It was the first day. The first day after they put on their final show ever of “The Amazing Tour is not on Fire.” They were done. After three years of traveling the world and meeting millions of people–they were done. And Dan and Phil couldn’t have felt more satisfied.

The two had bonded quite a lot over those three years–more than either of them would have liked to admit. They were reaching the nine year mark of when they first met, and that meant a lot to Dan. The guy sitting next to him, Phil Lester, best friend and someone he loved, gave Dan his life today. He would never stop thanking Phil for all of this. And though they did almost everything together for nine straight years, Dan would give all the credit to Phil. Everyday, for the rest of his life. 

Dan and Phil shut off all internet for the day, surprisingly, and were celebrating their first day of being done with the tour, together. 

“You’d think after spending roughly three years together in close quarters, we would celebrate by staying away from each other for at least an hour,” Phil said, laughing as he looked up at the crescent moon.

Dan chuckled too, glancing at Phil from the side. The moonlight hit his face just right, showing Dan the sharpness of his features. He has looked at that face for nine years, and was just now realizing how beautiful it was. Perfectly sculpted to perfection–much like Phil himself.

Dan’s found his thoughts wandering back to 2009, when they first met in real life at that train station in Manchester. He remembered hugging Phil, saying, “Oh, my God, you’re real!” Each time Dan thought of that moment, he couldn’t believe they got this far today. They finally had good haircuts better clothing choices, and more importantly, each other. Most friendships only lasted a few years. But Dan was beginning to wonder if it was something more since they’ve lasted for nine. 

Dan looked up at the stars, Phil by his side.

“What are you thinking, Dan?” Phil asked.

Dan smiled at the night sky, listening to the silence and Phil’s heartbeat. They had finally moved out of the city, into a home in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. Which was fine with Dan. He much rather own a house with Phil than live in a city that’s always blaring with sirens and crimes. 

Dan lied back on the ground, the damp grass wetting the back of his shirt. “Did you ever think we would get here today, Phil?” 

Phil smiled down at Dan, shaking his head slightly. “No. Is that what you’re thinking about? Our lives today?”

“Mostly,” Dan admitted.

“What else is on your mind?” Phil asked, his full attention focused on Dan. 

“We made it,” Dan whispered, a single tear escaping his eye. “We really made it, Phil.” 

Phil grasped Dan’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “We did,” he said. Phil scooted next to Dan, lying down next to him, and resting his head on Dan’s chest. He listened to the steady rhythm of Dan’s heart. He was happy. Phil could feel it with every beat and every breath Dan took. Phil would admit he was happy too. Happier than he ever has been in his entire life.


End file.
